Art Or Madness
by Reflection Poison
Summary: [NarakuKagome]AU Humans are but foolish creatures that are ignorant to the web of lies and spite they had weaved. A silly emotion like love make them pitiful,but I am no better because I have fallen for a mere mortal girl.[Going Under Serious Revisions]
1. Prologue: Spiders come out in the Dark

**Art or Madness** By: Tsukiko-san

**Pairing: **Naraku/Kagome

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha

**Author's note: **Wow, I'm not doing a crossover lol! Well I don't really know how this story is going to work out. I would like to say that I am not as naïve as most 13 year olds. I know life will never be perfect or that we live in a world of fantasy or faery tales. Maybe you can say that I sometimes view life as "the glass is half empty and always will be." Pain and suffering is part of our daily life and nothing will ever change that. In conclusion, I don't know if this is really a dark fic these thoughts and ideas came to me from the pain and suffering that I have locked away but now they are back…….

_Summery: Humans are but foolish creatures that are ignorant to the web of lies and spite that they had weaved. They live on trivial feelings like love and other feelings that make them pitiful……but I am no better because I have fallen for a mere mortal girl._

_Chapter 1: Spiders come out in the dark._

He felt the damn jacket tighten and mold itself like a second skin making it impossible to breath. He tugged at the confining sleeves, using his sharp teeth to bite at the white material until his gums bled from the metal buckles that held the straight jacket in place. His raven hair was in disarray as he shook his head like it would help loosen the damn contraption that bonded itself to his body. He laid his head on the padded floor as he stopped his feeble attempt to take off the jacket that the hospital had provided him.

'_Like this is a hospital, it's a loony bin and it's not even fit for the rats.' _ Naraku thought as his alert eyes scanned the confined space they call a room. He tensed as he heard the bolts of the door squeak in protest as an old lady with wisps of graying hair framing her wrinkled face entered his humble abode. She was dressed in white clothing that matched the room, it didn't really flatter her figure……….well nothing rarely did.

"Did I startle ye?" Her voice like gravel reached his pointed ears as she looked at his fallen form. He scoffed at the very notion that an old human woman would startle a being such as him.

"Of course not, like a hag like you could." He said as his red eyes brighten in color as malice entered them. Her dried lips thinned into a grim line as she held the small plastic cup tightly in her irritation.

"I have brought you, your daily pills Naraku." Keade said as she held his hair tightly in her grasp. She shoved the blue pills into his mouth, shutting his mouth closed as he tried to spit the vile pills in her face.

"I suppose this is how you treat all your patients? Well I have to say that, that is not the best way for patients to get better." Naraku said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes lazily.

"You will never get better Naraku. You should be in jail not in a mental hospital, after you killed your father without a care in cold blood." Kaede spat as she made her way to the rusted door.

"That _human _was not my father. I'm not a filthy hanyou, I'm a demon, full demon I tell you." Naraku struggled against the straight jacket again with renew strength as Keade stopped the heavy door from closing.

"Naraku, there is no such thing as demons and if you like it or not that man was your father." Keade said calmly as she let the door close in a bang. He growled deep in his throat and started thrashing around again. He curled into a ball as tears burned a path onto his face. He buried his face in the white cushions to stop the flow of tears as he tasted the saltiness upon his tongue.

'_A real father would never touch a child in a way he had.' _He thought as he whimpered a bit as he felt the phantom touches once again burn at his skin that his father had enjoyed to do. He made his way to the corner of the padded room with much difficulty as he leaned against a wall hoping that when he fell asleep that he would never wake up and return to the harsh reality that the gods had oh so generously had given him.

(With Kagome)

Kagome felt the warm water brushed against her skin as the petals of roses floated on top of the water. She started to vigorously rub the soap on her skin as the paint blended into the warm liquid making the water turn into a multitude of colors. Her blue-gray eyes fluttered closed as the steam of the water made her skin turn a soft shade of pink. After a while the water lost its warmth and decided to get out of the tub. Kagome wrapped the fluffy blue towel around her body and let the water drain away letting the slick rose petals stick to the porcelain tub. Kagome threw on her silky pajamas as she made her way to her bed. She piled all her paints and blank canvasses on a desk nearby her bed hoping that she wouldn't forget them in the morning when she went to her new job. She had applied for a part time job at an asylum; she had started a small program where the patients at the asylum could paint, like therapy if you will. She had visited on occasions; all she could say was that she felt like crying when she had visited. Some people were hysterically crying and others just rocked back and forth devoid of any emotions. Of course she wouldn't be working with some of the more deceased patients only the one that wouldn't lash out or were unpredictable that they couldn't even be controlled by the doctors.

She wrapped the blankets around her form, hoping that she could at least help one person enough that therapy would be a success.

(In the morning)

Kagome tripped and fell flat onto her face as she ran through her small apartment trying to collect all her things for her new job. Of course she was late and she blamed it on the evil clock that didn't wake her up.

She collected her canvasses and new paints hoping that she wouldn't break her neck as she went down the stairs with the canvasses blocking her view. She struggled to push the canvasses into her car, hoping that she wouldn't be too late for her job.

'_Oh yes quiet an impression I'll make by being late the first day on the job.'_ She thought wryly while closing the door to the car only to leave her keys inside. She groaned in frustration as she pulled onto the door only to find it locked.

'_Oh my day is starting off to a great start.'_ Thought Kagome, as she kicked on the tire only to jump up and down in pain. After a few minutes of cursing and almost an hour of jiggling a wire hanger to get the car open she was finally driving to the small asylum.

She held the canvasses safely tucked under her arm and paints in her purse as the florescent lights buzzed madly overhead. The soft clicking of her shoes was the only sound in the hallway as she made her way to the front desk. Her blue-gray eyes scanned the room to find an old woman pushing a small cart of plastic cups.

"Excuse me, I'm Higurashi Kagome. I'm here to give therapy to some of the patients." Kagome said as she struggled to bow in respect to the old woman.

"Aww yes, Ms.Higurashi I am Takashi Kaede." Kaede said warmly as she took the canvasses from the flustered girl.

"Let me show you to your first patient but I warn you he's a bit rude but he wouldn't hurt a fly." Kaede said only to not have convinced Kagome.

The long corridors were filled with silence as they walked towards a green door with the paint peeling off of it. Kaede carefully slide the bolts and opened the door. Kagome walked inside with the canvasses pressed closely to her chest. The only source of light was the swinging light bulb that didn't provide much light for her eyes.

"Thank you Takashi-san." Kagome said politely as the door closed with a thump making her jump a foot in the air.

"Fear is a primal emotion that makes humans so weak." A sultry low voice reached her ears as she turned to the source of the unknown voice. Hypnotizing red eyes peered through the darkness that clouded her vision as her breath hitched.

Well I'm going to stop here. Sorry for the sucky chapter! Thanks for reading and I hope you review! ****


	2. C2: the web of whispers

**Art Or Madness** By: Tsukiko-san

**Pairing: **Naraku/Kagome

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha though I wouldn't mind owning Naraku :)

**Author's Note: **I don't know if this is really dark or not…….how pathetic I can't even capture depressing moods -.-;; So I guess there are no warnings. Enjoy this chapter!

**_Summery:_** _Humans are but foolish creatures to the web of lies and spite that they have weaved. They live on trivial feelings d other emotions that make them pitiful_…………_but I am no better because I have fallen for a mere mortal girl._

_Chapter 2: The web of imaginary whispers._

_(Naraku's POV)_

_I crawled, trying to get away from HIM, away from the pain and loneliness. I cursed mentally as he groaned in his sleep, fucking sick bastard. I almost make it to the front door, my freedom, until I hear HIS voice._

"_Where are you going son?" HE asked as I felt his heated glare. I start rattling the door knob hoping that the door would open in time for me to escape. _

"_I think your just askin' for a punishment." HE said as he pulled on my hair. I stayed still, knowing that if I moved an inch my hair would practically rip off. I was sickened when I saw his lust covered red eyes…..so much like mine._

"_Well your going to receive your punishment and take it like a man." HE said as I felt his mouth on my face. I try to pull away, HIS lips wet HIS teeth bite at my neck drawing blood. HIS body slams into mine and I felt like I was about to hurl when I felt his arousal on my thigh. HE fumbles to hold both my wrists in one hand so that he could use his free hand to tug at his pants. I start screaming, screaming enough that even humans can hear me. Why is no one coming to help? I felt the sharp sting in my cheek where he struck me. _

_HE practically rips my jeans off and starts pounding in me as I keep trying to claw at anything I can so I could get away. I only earn another slap as he finally releases. HE drops me to the ground where I lay crippled and broken while he pulls his pants on._

"_Naraku you know I love you and I only do this for your own good." HIS twisted words didn't mean a thing and I just laid there hoping that if there was a god he would take me now because hell would be better then this._

_(Author's POV)_

Naraku tried to catch his breath hoping that the vivid dream would disappear from his mind. Naraku squinted as bright lights filtered through the door way that was opened. He tried to distinguished the vague figure that stood there.

'_Oh joy, the hags here again.' _He thought as he just tried to make the features of the shadow in the door way.

He could practically smell the fear that radiated from her, oh and how good the scent smelled. Her blue-gray eyes wide like so many innocent children he had seen when he was free. Her raven hair tumbled into soft curls until it pooled around her slim waist. Her blue knee length skirt couldn't stop him from seeing her long slender legs.

He must say that this was a big improvement from the old hag; he shuddered when he saw a mental picture of Keade popped into his head. He was already traumatized once he rather not have weird mental images of old ladies…..

The stench of sanitizer products filled the air as the shadow figure in the corner took more prominent features. His wavy hair fell over one of his crimson eyes giving him a more mysterious look as he gave her a thorough check over. She noticed that his body was wrapped up in one of those straight jackets that she had seen in those stereotypical horror movies that always left her in a terrifying mood enough that she wanted her mother……which was pretty pathetic but blame it on the T.V. producers.

The white cushions squeaked as she made her way to her patient "Hello, my name's Higurashi Kagome." She cursed herself for sounding so meek as she settled the blank canvasses between her arms and her chest.

"Oh, it talks." Came Naraku's reply as he watched in her blue-orbs flicker many emotions that left him in amusement. A fierce blush was the only sign that she was angry, that and the way she practically clutched the canvasses in a death grip. He let a small smile tilt his lips in satisfaction. Yes it was his favorite pastime to anger people the only thing that made him happy. After she cooled down (which took about 3.5 seconds) she smiled at him. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Naraku" He said curtly.

"Well, you're going to be my patients…..for a new therapy I'm doing." Naraku could see her eyes flittering nervously around the room like she was crossing the border into the very pits of hell……..which quiet frankly she was if this Kagome girl thinks he's going to be her guinea pig.

"So you think I'll gladly take the job to be your lackey?" He asked in a deadly calm voice. The memories of the time his father had taken advantage of him came back as did the raw emotions; he clenched his fist to control his temper.

'_No, this isn't like what happened before, he's dead.' _He locked his memories away of his 'father' and turned to see that Kagome was putting different colors of paints and the canvasses on the padded floor.

"I didn't mean it like that…..I meant that this therapy is painting. Just putting your emotions in colors and paper." She said wistfully as she felt her passion for painting return into her trembling fingertips yearning to paint or draw what she desired.

"Oh really? Just pray tell, how am I going to paint or even draw when I can't lift a damn thing with this contraption." Naraku said smugly as he turned to Kagome who was at a complete blank while she was fixated with the straight jacket.

"I-Well…..I haven't really thought of that…" The basic formula is: Take off the straight jacket and which means he could maybe kill her or she could just leave it on and he could maybe use his mouth to paint? Kagome was very tempted for the latter but for this therapy program were to succeed she would need to take the jacket off. Kagome slowly made her way to him as he had a wacked-by-a-hammer grin plastered on his face when he saw her actually willing to take off the jacket. Naraku could see her shaky hands grasp at the material as he delighted in her feathery light touches that he could feel. One by one she unbuckled the straps that confined him in the degrading material.

The jacket felt into a mass camouflaging with the white cushions of the room. He had forgotten how good it felt to actually use his arms and also the fact that he had no shirt under the straight jacket leaving him bare to the embarrassed Kagome.

'_Must not look, Must not look……………aww crap I looked!' _She thought as a little bit of drool escaped her mouth as she looked to see his bared chest in all its glory.

'_A warning would have been nice.' _She thought bitterly as she tried to busy herself by setting up her paints. He watched curiously as the human girl started dabbing paint onto the blank canvasses. He grew annoyed when she barely acknowledged his presence when she was practically gawking at him a moment ago. He stood behind her watching as her miniature brush strokes started to develop into a vague image that he couldn't make out.

"You know it's rude to look over a person's shoulder?" She stated.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" He asked when he turned suspicious as her lush lips turned into a smile.

"You can paint whatever you want to….just express your emotions." She said softly as she started to paint again. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He peered darkly at the extra canvass willing for it to burn……it didn't work.

"How exactly is this 'therapy' supposed to work?" He finally asked as he lazily rolled the paint brush in between his fingers.

She decided to ignore his question and finally turned to him as she felt darkness surround her soul when she saw his tormented red eyes. He felt the pity rolling off of her, it disgusted him that this wench would actually pity him she should be revolted……like so many others.

"Well just vent all your emotions; I suspect that you have many anguished feelings just waiting to be let out." She said softly as she went to put a hand on his shoulder in a show of comfort, apparently this was a bad move. He trembled in anger as this, _bitch _dared to actually try to feign her lowly sympathy. No he did not need pity from such a creature that was naïve enough to think that he would give in to her act.

He wrapped his hand around her fragile wrist as he harshly brought her near him enough that her breath warmed his skin.

"Don't assume that you know me, it would be your downfall." He said cruelly letting his nails bite into her skin enough that she would whimper. It was such a sweet sound coming from her lips…..

He let go and crawled back to his corner bringing the canvass and paints with him as Kagome mended to her bleeding wrist.

"I-I'm sorry……" She whispered trying to pick up the broken pieces of a barley formed friendship, she needed for him to trust her, and she needed to trust him……

Her mind so dazed she didn't hear the door open until she was blinded by the artificial lights of the hallway beaming down on her. The outline of Kaede came in her line of vision as Kagome put her still bleeding hand behind her back.

"It is time for you to go, Miss. Higurashi." Kaede said as Kagome collected her things. Kagome didn't look at Naraku when she left only leaving a small painting on the floor of the room. Naraku peered through the darkness as the light bulb swung back in forth. He saw that the painting was a picture of him.

Stopping here sorry!

XXXX **Review Thanks**XXXXX

**Shadyminion: **Sorry, yes I agree Naraku molested by his father…gross, but I think that was important to the plot so sorry. Thanks for reviewing.

**Evilmaniac:THANK YOU! **Thank you for reviewing all my stories! Well yes it is an AU lol! I think I would have said the same thing.

**Souungo:** Thanks for reviewing!

**INUGIRL: **Thanks for reviewing.

**Naruto:** Sasuke you pervert! God I rather not know the 'H' stories thank you.

**Naraku's-Mate: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Dog-girl:** I think there's a medicine for that lol. Well here's the new chapter (though I kinda rushed it sorry!)

**Shadows-insanity: **I like the name and thanks for reviewing!


	3. C3: The Kiss of Death

**Art Or Madness** By: Tsukiko-san

**Pairing(s): **Naraku/Kagome and Sango/Miroku

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha though I wouldn't mind owning Naraku ;- )

**Author's Note: **(Freaks out) sorry for not updating in such a long time! Well hope you like this chapter!

**Warning: **Not that big of a warning but there will be some stuff that is a bit freaky in this chapter (Not that the whole Naraku gets rape thing is freaky enough) I don't think it will be that bad so enjoy!

_Summery: Humans are but foolish creatures that are ignorant to the web of lies and spite that they had weaved. They live on trivial feelings like love and other feelings that make them pitiful_……_but I am no better because I have fallen for a mere mortal girl._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I cannot tell my story without going a long way back. Hermann Hesse_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Chapter 3: The kiss of death._

Quivering wings struggled against silky threads; the labyrinthine web imprisoned the butterfly in its deadly net as the threads coiled around the colorful wings that strained to get free. That's how she felt, captured in an imaginary web that wouldn't let her go, a social butterfly stuck in a snare by a spider named Naraku. A bit dramatic but the truth nonetheless. As she stood up from her sitting position she realized that it was a cobweb in the corner of her apartment that she discovered the analogy (Eww). Confused and trying to find solutions to her problems that loom over her like hungry vultures she just felt exhausted and frustrated. Yes, the dizzying brink of adulthood is a rich legacy that just makes life complicated and is the result of why her life sucks.

"A real miracle, that's what I need." Kagome mumbled as she rifled through her mess of documents and papers that spilled onto the wooden floor. Grabbing a blue sheet of paper that read: "Progress report: patient Naraku." She grabbed one of the two pens that held up her messy bun, as she chewed on the pen she tried to come up with a few words to say about Naraku. It was a ridicules thing to write a progress report when she had only one therapy session with Naraku but it was standard procedure, what a stupid procedure it was. Kagome's ocean blue eyes took a look at her wrist, it had healed but imprinted in her pale skin were small scars that weren't easily seen but still there.

"A big stupid …...meany!" She muttered under her breath as she scribbled onto the blue paper thinking of any other words to describe the big "meany" known as Naraku. Kagome released a breath willing for the surge of anger to fade away. Kagome felt so childish, as she scribbled out the words she tried to clear her befuddled mind as to what to write.

"He has a nice chest." She said absentmindedly chewing onto the pen leaving teeth marks on the cap. "Who has a nice chest?" Sango asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "You've been hanging around Miroku haven't you?" Kagome asked trying to hide the small blush that spread onto her ivory cheeks. Sango giggled slightly in Kagome's expense looking towards the flustered younger female. Sango raised a slim eyebrow as she tore the blue scribbled paper from Kagome, the scribbling didn't obscure the words 'big meany' as Sango tried to slap away Kagome's hands from the paper that seemed precious to the younger girl.

"Give it back!" Kagome said quietly her words lining in small irritation as she once again tried to tare the paper from Sango's hands.

"Or what, you'll call me a big meany?" Sango said teasingly finally handing back the badly scribbled paper to the young girl, who was her roommate. "Oh yes laugh at my expense." Kagome said her pink lips set in a pout as she huffed. Sango lazily rolled her warm brown eyes showing a bit of concern to the irritated Kagome. "Now tell me who this 'meany' is as you put it?" Sango said seriously hoping that her face didn't show any indication that she was amused by this nickname. Kagome's blue eyes clouded into deep thought trying to hide her hand in her pocket jeans, the one with the small indication of wounds.

"His name is Naraku…" She said quietly. Saying nothing more Kagome looked to Sango with exhaustion coloring her blue eyes as she gave a yawn. "I'm tired Sango I'm going to sleep, okay?" Kagome said as she walked to the couch in the apartment.

"But it's mid afternoon." Sango said but the sleeping Kagome didn't hear a word.

(Scene Change: _Flashback_)

_At a young age he found out that evil will always frequently triumph and innocence is no factor in a world where life draws inspiration from dark fantasies and gothic fairy tales. Naraku felt his bruised flesh press onto the wooden floor as his 'father' sat himself onto his back. The weight that pushed onto his already injured back was unbearable as his 'father' lit a cigarette. The smell of tobacco filled the air as the wispy curls of smoke traveled in the air into his face. Naraku coughed trying to fill his lungs with fresh air only for the tobacco infested air travel into his mouth making him cough violently. Cold hands tugged at his torn shirt making him shiver from the clamminess, already anticipating the harsh pain he will experience. _

"_I'll mark you, so that other people will know what's mine." His words dripping with cruelty as he tapped his cigarette making that hot embers of the tobacco fall onto Naraku's bare back. _

_Naraku's muscles clenched as the smell of burning flesh wafted towards his nose. He tried to struggle but his 'father' held him down, knowing that it was futile Naraku tried to calm himself for the oncoming pain. His 'father' brought his lips close to Naraku's ear blowing into it slightly before he spoke. _

"_That's a good boy." He whispered turning his lips into a sinister smile. Naraku's eyes clenched as he felt the burning sensation of the cigarette upon his back as he tried not to scream. He knew that was the reaction 'he' wanted; well he would not satisfy him with words of begging no matter how much he wanted to beg the old man to stop. _

"_Hush little baby don't say a word,_

_Daddy's gonnna buy you a mocking bird,_

_If that mocking bird don't sing,_

_It's because it's dying of all its sins………"_

"_Wow how clever." Naraku grunted as his'fathers' little twisted song met his ears. The vile human pressed the cigarette deeper into his pale skin making him cry out. "Shut it boy." 'He' said harshly biting at Naraku's neck. _

"_Why don't you take a look?" His 'father' said finally getting off of him only to grip his shoulder's in a vice like grip. He led Naraku to the hallway mirror showing the cigarette made spider mark in the middle of his milky skin. Red, showed the irritation of skin that coiled around the spider mark. _

"_My little spider." His 'father' said kissing him on his cheek._

_He felt sickened and the bastard of a human left him in the dank hallway staring at the burned flesh in the reflection of the mirror._

Naraku bit his pale lips making crimson drops mark the small canvass that lay before him. He wanted to rip the canvass anything to let his frustration, as it was he was once again locked away in the damn contraption known as a straight jacket. Who knew that the old hag had enough strength to trap him in a straight jacket? The flashbacks he had been receiving had made him fall into a world of revulsion and self pity as he tried to take his aggravation on anything he could. Animate and inanimate objects accepted in his preference of destruction. Naraku tried to blow his wavy head from his face as he rested against a cushioned wall.

He hated to admit it but if the 'Kagome' girl came back then it wouldn't be so bad, it was better then watching the mundane walls of his jail of a hospital for people who have lost there reason. Of course he has not lost his sanity (not that he has gone through a day questioning his sanity at times).

(Scene Change: With Kagome; _dream state_)

_Soft lips kissed at her beating pulsed making her mew in contentment. Those soft lips trailed small kisses along her neck sometimes biting at her creamy skin and licking at the slight irritation to sooth the little pain it inflicted. Finally those wicked lips pressed softly onto her own as a fang grazed at her bottom lip. A small droplet of blood rested onto her lip until a slick tongue tasted the coppery liquid. "Your blood is quiet tasty." A husky whisper heated her ear as she tried to look for the owner of the sultry voice. _

_He captured her lips in a heated kiss that warmed her blood and her cheeks flushed in pleasure as she returned the kiss full force. His hot tongue entered her mouth making her gasp from the intrusion; he took advantage of her surprise as his tongue explored the sweetness of her mouth. Kagome shyly followed his lead and let her own tongue taste his spicy taste._

_Unexpectedly she felt his warmth leave her mouth making her blue eyes fluttered open. Ocean blue eyes clashed with crimson as Kagome tried to dispel the momentarily lapse in her rational thinking._

"_Naraku..." Kagome whispered until her blue eyes widen in shock._

Kagome fell off the couch she was sleeping on, falling to the floor which was cluttered with worn clothes and papers as she tried to calm her racing heart. Kagome tried to disperse the surreal dream from her mind hoping to rationalize that it was not Naraku that was in her dream.

"It's strictly a professional relationship." She murmured hoping that hearing it would make the vision of her kissing her patient go away.

"That's just freaky……" She whispered hoping that she didn't talk in her sleep (which she sometimes did) so that Sango didn't know of her distress. Kagome stood up and made her way to the bathroom running her slender fingers through her raven hair as she kicked a path towards the bathroom. The cold ceramic tiles of the floor made her shiver as she made her way to the sink brushing a lock of hair behind an ear.

Kagome looked at the bathroom mirror to find crimson eyes staring back at her, she gasp and fell onto the bathroom floor scurrying away from the unwanted reflection discovering that it was just the trick of the light. Yup it was official she has lost her sanity maybe she can reserve a nice room in the mental hospital she works at.

**Review thanks: **

**Jewel of Souls: **Sure I need to know if the chapter are kinda bad Thanks for reviewing.

**regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan**Thanks! Well thanks for reviewing!

**Deadly Tears: **(Blushes) thanks for the compliments their greatly appreciated! Also thanks for reviewing!

**Kai Fong: **I guess this is what happens next!Thanks for reviewing!

**SolitaireAikanaro: **Thanks! Also thanks for reviewing!

**INUGIRL: **here's a new chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**Evilmaniac: **T-T it's hard to update! MUAHAHAHAH I will never update Jk, well thanks for reviewing again!

**Miracle Nightmare: **It could go either way in the manga (the front cover anyway) Kagome has blue eyes and in the anime has brown eyes sorry if that troubles you (well I might be wrong with this explanation…ahhh) well thanks for reviewing!

**ShadyMinion: **I agree total ewness with the whole concept with Naraku being raped .. anyway Yup glad I made him kill his dad! Go Naraku! Thanks for reviewing!

**Vic18: **Yup I'm 13, really messed up plot for a 13 year old to write though O.o It's hard for me to write longer or update faster (I think this is a bit longer then the last chapter though….I think) Well thanks for reviewing!

**Shadows-Insanity: **As it is I am no genius well I like it well I think it's kinda mysterious, yup I agree to much pen-names with 'lover, fox, neko, goddess.' (Backs away slowly from shadows-insanity) step away from the blue bunny! I made the chapter so let the bunny go! Well thanks for reviewing!

**Alaine: **I updated! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kagegrl: **MUAHAHAHAHA (hack cough) sorry! Well thanks for reviewing!


	4. C4: After Shock

**Art Or Madness** By: Tsukiko-san

**Pairing(s): **Naraku/Kagome and Sango/Miroku

**Disclaimer: **My therapist says that I don't own Inuyasha though I wouldn't mind owning Naraku ;- )

**Author's Note: **Well this is a fast update I think it's because I suddenly got inspiration and I hope you review and enjoy this chapter!

**Warning: **This chapter contains suicide (Is it really suicide?) please if you are not comfortable with this (like you're not comfortable enough with the whole plot) do not read this chapter or just don't read the flashback. Thank you.

**_Chapter 4: After Shock_**

Kagome sighed as she lay with half-lidded eyes on her comfortable bed. The aftermath of the dream still had not left her as she tried to get the image of Naraku out of her head. Kagome had been fortunate enough that her roommate Sango had not heard her in the stillness of the night. Thank Kami, she would never live it down if Sango heard anything about the erotic dream she had.

Kagome shifted on her covers as she buried her face into the pillow trying to filter out all her frustrations by screaming into the fluffy contraption. Kagome threw a pillow that had been innocently lying on her bed at the lavender colored walls hoping that might help as well at her perturbed mood that dampened her day. Kagome bit her lips as she pushed off her warm bed feeling that productivity might get her mind off the dream. Hoping to release the negative feelings that felt pent up in her chest she went in search of comfort food. The relentless tug of despair flow through her as she pushed aside all the dirty clothes and papers that littered the apartment floor. She felt emotionally impaired as she tried to sort out the feelings for her patient Naraku.

It was strictly platonic, nothing more.

The warming of her cheeks suggested otherwise as she started to think of the crimson eyed mental patient.

Gummy worms with peanut butter were therapeutic to the mind. Well that's what she thought anyway…

She looked at the small clock that hung on the wall finding that she still had time before she needed to go to the asylum to see Naraku.

_**Irritation**_

Cunning, merciless, and feared by all is what described the silver haired beauty as his golden eyes scanned ivy-covered stone walls that loomed over the wide acre of green grass. The mental patients shambled about their white robes trailing behind them as the doctors observed their productivity. The stoic expression that marred his face could intimidate all as he made his way across the emerald green lawn trying to avoid the babbling patients that talked to trees. His strides long and graceful Sesshomaru made his way to the front desk. His finely pressed onyx suit contrasting with the beige walls of the reception office as he ran a claw through his silver hair.

"How may I help you?" A small old woman asked as she didn't look up from the computer screen that blinked every few seconds.

"I'm looking for a patient, named Naraku." His voice was similar to the expression that settled onto his face. Cold and stern. The old lady stopped in the midst of her typing as she looked up to find golden gleaming eyes boring into her skull.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over." She said kindly a crinkling smile plastered onto her wrinkled face as she went back to the blinking computer screen. Like he could give a damn about visiting hours

"Takashi Keade." Sesshomaru said while looking to the name tag that clad her white uniform. She looked up, a bit annoyed that he was still here when she had obviously told him to get lost, in a friendly way of course.

'_These young folks just get dumber and dumber, in my day…' _Keade's thoughts trailed off as she rambled on about the society today, and all the whippersnappers that take things for granted. Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow when the old lady did not respond. He tapped his claws onto the mahogany desk trying to get her attention from her day dreaming.

"I just have some….business to take care of, concerning about him." Sesshomaru said coldly some irritation spilling into his words as he regarded the old nurse. "What is this 'business' that you need to take care of with Naraku that it can't be done in visiting hours?" She said her eyebrow twitching as she gazed at him with furious brown eyes.

"His freedom." Sesshomaru said simply his golden stare boring into the dumbfounded nurse.

**_Advice from the lies (Flashback)_**

_The safest place to be is alone, friends just get in the way and they are never friends to begin with so might as well dispose of them. Reality is a harsh thing but if you carefully construct a disguise you just might not be ripped apart by the fine line of life that makes existence a darkly funny melodramatic story. _

_Naraku huddled near the dense shadows of the corner trying to hide, hoping to extinguish the fear that burned inside him. Naraku whimpered slightly as he heard pained screams fill his elfin like ears hoping to deafen the shrieks of pain, he plastered his hands against his ears. _

"_Mom…" He whimpered hearing a sickening thud echo through the room. His knees knock together as he tried to stand up his teeth clenched as he tried to not scream in pain when he felt the soreness 'down there'. He gripped the wall like a life line as he made his ways to the screams and shouts that filled the small house. Naraku heard the sickening sound of skin smacking skin as he entered the room where his 'father' and mother are._

_Naraku crawled away when he say what his 'father' was doing with his mother._

_(Later)_

_The crimson liquid stained the linoleum floor as he bent down cleaning the running blood that ran like tiny rivers. _

_A knife lay in her pale hand as her wrist was severed with a deep laceration. He felt his eyes glaze over as he looked into her lifeless orbs that were once filled with warmth that she had only showed to him only him only. _

"_Clean this up…" His 'father' said as he threw a dish rag at Naraku while he looked lazily at the fragile body that lay in a heap on the kitchen floor. _

"_She was weak, well at least I have you, my little spider." He said with a deadly grin as he made his way out of the kitchen. Naraku finally let the tears flow cleaning his mother's blood, now his hands were stained with her blood……_

_**Electroshock (Present)**_

Naraku lazily rolled his eyes as he layed down on the cushioned floor his wavy black hair like an inky abyss on the white matress. Naraku squinted his eyes when the artificial light filtered into his usually dank room. He hissed when the silhouette of a man stood in the door way as his eyes dilated. He was roughly grabbed by the scruff of his next and was suddenly felt the edges of his vision swim before he fell unconsious.

(Scene Change)

He was thrown roughly into the cell like cage the smell of mildew covering his senses as he bared his teeth at the human that dared to handle him in such a way. He once again cursed himself for having this damn straight jacket on his person or he would have showed this pathetic human a thing or two.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked gruffly struggling as the human had a goofy grin spreading across his lips. "I'm just doing my job and I was told to put you into a cell. You are now categorized as 'criminally insane'." He said while he locked the cell. Naraku felt a growl travel through his throat as his red eyes turned a darker shade of crimson from the surge of anger that welled up inside him.

Naraku settled onto the concrete wall finding that he had some nostalgia for the white cushioned room as he grimaced at the rats that crawled across the floor. His ears perked up as he heard the schizophrenic next to his self murmur about obscene things. Naraku sighed finding that his life had turned for the worst.

End Chapter------

Well I'm ending here and just for you know that Naraku's mother did make suicide since I found it a bit vague. Well I hope I didn't drive away any reviewers. Thanks for reading and review if you like.

**Review thanks:**

**Atamagaolashii Ookami: **There will be more flashbacks and I'm trying to take it slow cause then this fanfic will only be like 5 chapters long. But I swear there will be some loving for Naraku. Also if you do post your Nar/kag fanfic tell me and I'll totally read it cause I'm now a total fanatic for a good Nar/kag fic. Anyway I don't know if I should make Naraku live with Kagome cause I'm trying to make it realistic and a mental hospital won't do that unless there is a good cause. Well thanks for reviewing!

**Luciado: **(Blushes) Okay…..well….um…uh…. thanks for reviewing! (Sneaks away)

**Egypt: **I continued and thanks for reviewing!

**SolitaireAkanaro: **I feel bad for Naraku too, poor Nar-kun! I swear that he will get some loving sooner or later. Thnaks for reviewing

**Heavenly Faye-Faye: **yea I know how you feel that's why I updated this fic and put my frustration in this chapter and that's why this chapter is kind of messed up and it sucks. Yup, this review totally made my day and LOL! But too bad Naraku belongs to Kagome….for now anyway and you can have him back in a couple months. Thanks for reviewing!

**Dog-girl: **Thanks and I totally appreciate it. Also thanks for reviewing!

**The-evil-soup-can: **(Chokes on her jelly bean) Um…I don't really know if there will be lemons if there will then they won't be written by me cause….I'm a bit to young to write them. Anyway thanks for reviewing!

**Angelamisaki: **Well I don't know if this is really a piece of art cause this plot is kind of messed up, kind of relates to our society ne? Anyway I totally appreciate that you reviewed!

**PrETyStUpidGiRl: **Thanks for reviewing!

**EvilManiac: **(Backs away slowly) um okay, lol! Thanks for reviewing!

**Narakus-mate: **Thanks! Thanks for reviewing!

**Regretfully-yours-cassy-chan: **Sorry I kinda laughed at this review and I actually never dream about boys or those kind of things and sometimes I talk in my sleep but I creepy things like 'monkey' and I scream sometimes. Anyway thanks for reviewing!

**Shadyminion: **Yup dreams are good and LoL sorry your perspective of Naraku was too funny! Now that I got that outtme thanks for reviewing!


	5. C5: Purity Overcomes Darkness

**Art Or Madness** By: Tsukiko-san

**Pairing(s): **Naraku/Kagome and Sango/Miroku

**Disclaimer: **Like I have said for the past 4 chapters I don't own Inuyasha

**Author's Note: **Wow I'm updating quiet fast and that's because of all the positive feedback I have gotten from my good reviewers, so thanks you guys!

**Warning: **More Abuse. Also I did research so many things here are what really happens in mental hospitals, but many years ago…I think.

_Summery: Humans are but foolish creatures that are ignorant to the web of lies and spite that they had weaved. They live on trivial feelings like love and other feelings that make them pitiful_……_but I am no better because I have fallen for a mere mortal girl._

_**Chapter 5: Purity overcomes Darkness**_

He laid still his red irises following the slow and deliberate movements of the filthy rats that trailed across the cement floor. There was practically no light, the small window that held bars gave no luminosity to this cement hell that gave every shade of gray.

The shallow shadows were his sole companions (and occasionally the rats) the crushing emptiness of silence invaded his sense of hearing as he watched the dripping of water that escaped a lose pipe. He felt the coldness of this torture chamber seep into his warm blooded body making his breath come out in silvery puffs.

He sat in the dark isolation his stomach burning with need to eat something. The fact that the blubbering idiots that wailed in childish fever made matters worst as they never seem to stop as they whimper in self pity.

He almost felt sorry for them, keyword being _almost_.

If he had no self respect he would beg the hospital guards that came once every couple of hours, that he be set free from this damnation. Naraku let his eyes droop, exhaustion claiming his mind as the distorted images of his horrible childhood clawed desperately at his soul so that he relived the abuse that his tormentor inflicted upon him.

_**The Silence of Death (Flashback)**_

_He brought his tender hands up to his face as the scarred tissue started to heal slowly. The thin strip of flesh that covered his hand was coated with blood, the crimson liquid going under his claws, claws of a beast. _

_He sighed feeling that his mother was in a better place, thinking that he should have followed her lead but his pride got in the way of the cowardly act. He felt the prickling sensation of being watched when a glass bottle made its way towards his head. _

_He had ducked in time when the bottle exploded against the wall sending its shards flying everywhere. He hissed in pain as the broken glass embedded itself into the raw flesh of his back. He felt the slick feeling ob blood dripping down his back as he bit the inside of his cheek to not whimper in pain. _

"_You killed her…killed her!" His words coming out in a slur as he slumped against the frame of the door so that it could support his dead weight. His beady red eyes were unfocused as he regarded the crouching Naraku in the corner. _

"_Why! You killed her!" His tormentor said as he made his way to Naraku. Naraku slowly moved away knowing that when he was drunk that he gave harsher punishments. Naraku crept slowly to the only exit his movements slow that he wouldn't bring to much attention to his escape. _

_It didn't work._

_A fist landed onto his face making him land onto the floor. His drunken breath made him want to retch as Naraku sent a glare towards his 'father'. _

"_I could kill you!" He slurred his eyes wide as he brought his face closely to Naraku's. "I could kill you, like you killed your mother!" He screamed as Naraku winced at the accusation Naraku made another attempt at escaping except a pale hand grabbed at his neck. _

"_You good-for-nothing son, I could bury you alive and I might do it." He said quietly his nails biting into the soft flesh of Naraku's neck. Naraku felt his restriction of breath as he clawed at his 'father's' hand making small lines of blood run down his hand but that did not phase him. Then everything black as the light headedness made him pass out…_

_His 'father' made sure to leave him sore so that Naraku would 'feel' his punishment._

_**A Gray Prison (End Flashback)**_

Naraku growled deep in his throat as his crimson eyes gleamed furiously in the bleak darkness. His emotions turned ragged as a merciless force tore away any kind of common sense. The tormented remembrance was a concept that he rather not relive again as he tried to banish the surge of anger that made him think of killing. Anything.

He clenched his eyes as a sense of emptiness crawled into the pit of his stomach while he tried to erase the memories of his 'father' willing for them to fade into the recess of his mind. He drew away from the reminiscing of his past finding his way to the present hearing the god awful gibberish that spewed from other mental patients. Naraku felt his body tremble the damn memories making him shiver in fear and disgust as he tried to not to feel the phantom touches and the burnings of his scars that his 'father' inflicted him with.

He bit hard enough on his lower lip that it drew a thin line of blood that dripped down his chin, he did not notice he felt the numbness settle through his entire body.

_**Late**_

Kagome frantically ran through her apartment trying to find everything she needed so that she wasn't unprepared (which she usually was). "Late once again I see." Sango said her chocolate brown eyes bright with mirth as she observed the flustered Kagome who tried to put on her shoes and hopped around at the same time. Kagome turned her blue eyes to the amused older girl who leaned casually against the door frame.

"I have you know, I'm not late." Kagome said matter-of-factly as she began rummaging through old documents hoping to find the 'progress report' of Naraku's. Finally finding the badly crossed out paper she made her way to the door slamming it hard enough that the some pictures fell from the wall.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" Sango quietly murmured as she checked her watch while she tossed Kagome's car keys in her hand. An embarrass Kagome walked through the door as she snatched the keys from Sango who had a grin playing on her rosy lips.

"I forgot my keys…" Kagome said sheepishly while rubbing her head. "I noticed." Sango said innocently as she shoved Kagome out of the apartment so that she wouldn't be late. The slender trees stood lonely on the cold cement side walks, she was surprised that there were still any types of plant life in the concrete jungle of Tokyo. She walked looking at the rush of business men that desperately tried to get to work. Kagome smoothed out her red pleated skirt enough that barley any wrinkles showed in the silky red material.

Kagome went down to the parking lot finding her wreck of a car standing proudly next to a Mercedes and a red Ferrari. Kagome sighed willing for the beat up car to disappear and a Hummer replacing it. It didn't work.

_**The ice Prince**_

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples his irritation getting the best of him as a headache formed between his golden eyes. He ran a clawed hand through his silky hair as he waited for the old nurse to tell him where Naraku was. Keade still gapped shamelessly at Sesshomaru who raised a delicate eyebrow at her surprised gaze. "W-What did you say?" Keade stuttered the fact that one of her most notorious patients were about to set free, well from what she heard from the golden eyed man.

"I meant what I said; I will make sure that he be free from this….hospital." He said while looking around finding that it wasn't even suitable for the rats, he found it hard to believe that anyone could even live here. Sesshomaru brought his polished black suitcase on the cracked desk as he riffled through many vanilla folders finding one that read in big bold red letters: Naraku, Case.

"Hello Keade…" Said a soft voice as a flustered Kagome came in with smaller canvasses pressed tightly against her chest this time so save her the hassle from carrying those giant canvasses she brought last time. Kagome tried to control the rosy hue that spread across her cheeks as Sesshomaru's cold calculating eyes observed her movements. She tried to bow at the silver haired stranger as a small speck of amusement glinted in his golden eyes as she tried to bow when the canvasses pressed painfully against her gut.

"Hello I am Tashio Sesshomaru." He said curtly as he to returned the bow except as not as low, just enough that he actually acknowledged her presence.

"Higurashi Kagome, nice to meet you." She said politely the manners she was brought up with surfacing as she turned to Keade. A timid smile played across her lips as embarrassment fluttered across her oceanic blue eyes while she looked at the kind brown eyes Keade showed her.

"I seem to have forgotten where Naraku's room was…" Kagome said as she shifted uncomfortably when Sesshomaru snapped his attention to Kagome, enough that her cheeks warmed up a bit.

"It's quiet all right….We are not in need of your services anymore." Keade said as she shuffled papers into little cubby holders as she avoided Kagome's blue eyes.

"What? Why?" Kagome asked as Sesshomaru listened for the answer to the young lady's question while Keade started to walk away from the questioning blue eyes. "That information is classified I am afraid. Now if you please…." Keade said earnestly as she tried to walk away once more before a strong arm got in her way from escaping.

"I believe that you still have not told me of Naraku's whereabouts." Sesshomaru said quietly hoping that he intimidated the old nurse into telling him where he could find Naraku. He gave Kagome a cold look questioning himself as to why this girl would want to know where Naraku was.

"I said…" Keade started to say with fiery brown eyes before a pristine white paper was brought to her attention. "Read this while I go in search of Naraku." Sesshomaru said coldly before he started to walk away. "The state you see him in was not my fault." The old nurse said quietly as look of sympathy passed through her face while she regarded the silver haired beauty.

"Of course not…..follow me girl." He whispered before he walked away leaving a silent nurse and young girl in his wake.

_**Purity**_

Naraku looked lifelessly at the gray wall finding that he heard nothing in the small chamber he was thrown in. A prickle sensation started behind his eyes as he let out a shaky sigh finding that his emotions were still raw from the intense memories he had experience. The humiliation of human emotions made him thankful that the cool darkness shadowed his body so that no one saw his tear streaked face.

In a delirium of anguishes and confused emotions he once again started to frail about his attempts of escaping the straight jacket was not a success as he only made the contraption bound more tightly against his body. He felt the spider mark that was burned upon his back was inflamed as the scorched skin burned with irritation or infection. He sat ridged in the dark ambient light as the harsh sting of singed flesh cooled down to a dull ache.

A soft pale hand wiped at his cheeks as his impassive eyes snapped to attention when a warm feeling had spread throughout his body making his heart beat faster. A curtain of silky black hair surrounded him as he struggled finding that he didn't like this warm feeling.He was pulled tightly against a small body while he rested his chin upon a crown of black hair that cascaded around his body. He stilled finally knowing what was happening in the awkward position he must deal with.

He was being hugged……

_**End Chapter **_

_Author's Note: Yes I finally finished this chapter and if you are confused with the flashback his father was drunk and beat Naraku cause he thought Naraku was the cause of his Naraku's mother making suicide. _

_Review Thanks: _

_Kitsune'sAngelofflames: Yes I feel bad for Nar-kun but it will get better for him eventually…thanks for reviewing! _

_Luciado: Yes Updates are good and I get to reading your Inuyasha fanfic sometime cause I would like to read it sometime and I take like 2 days to write one chapter (sulks) Well thanks for reviewing!_

_Naraku's-Mate: Your mood swings kind of scares me anyway I really hate Naraku's dad right now…but I always did but now he's dead lol! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Atamagaokashii Ookami: sorry well Naraku's dad beat Naraku's mom so that's why she was screaming later on she made suicide I think I was too vague around that part and yes the flashbacks are weird. Well the next chapter you will like cause I will make Naraku live with Kagome o crap I gave it away! Anyway thanks for giving me the advice I really appreciate it and tell me when you finally write that Naraku/Kagome fic I want to read it. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Evilmaniac: (Backs away slowly) Well you go do that…I know all my chapters are short don't kill me! (runs away from evilmaniac) Thanks for reviewing!_

_ShadyMinion: Thanks and I also like SessKag pairings but it won't be a sessKag Pairing I'm afraid but that won't mean Kagome won't think Sesshomaru is cute and Naraku gets jealous! Anyway their interaction is quiet bad cause I am writing this fic while I am on sugar high…but I will make it better next time! Thanks for reviewing!_

_PrEtTyStuPidGiRl: Yes he will be in this fic MUAHAHAHAHA (cough) Anyway thanks for reviewing (puts Fluffy-sama back in her closet)_

_SolitaireAikanaro: I am a bad person that's way I left it there! Anyway…thanks for reviewing!_

_Heavenly Faye Faye: Now you are making me think of a chibi Naraku crying and it's too adorable! (hugs chibi Naraku) And thanks for reviewing!_

_Regretfully-yours-cassy-chan: I thought normal people didn't dream of creepy monkeys? Anyway it was funny that you woke up to a guy looking at you I would practically do the same thing…(laughs) Anyway thanks for reviewing! _


	6. C6: Rescuing

**_Art Or Maddness_** By: Labyrinthine Reflection Poison

**_Pairing(s): _**Naraku/Kagome and Miroku/Sango or Sesshomaru/Sango

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Inuyasha though I wouldn't mind owning Naraku ;-)

**_Author's Note: _**I suspect this fanfic will be about 15 chapter's long and by then I want to get at least 100 reviews. Anyway I totally love all the good feedback I've been getting because I thought many people might not like it. Anyway I hope that I can finish this fic by the end of summer vacation (I still have school until the 22 of June) Enjoy this chapter!

_Chapter 6: Rescuing _

She ran her nimble fingers through her hair her chocolate brown eyes taking in her surroundings. The hustle and bustle of Tokyo, Japan made her feel a bit insignificant against the many citizens' that pushed passed her. The tall buildings of Tokyo loomed over her their many shades of gray contrasting greatly with the strangely dressed people that walked on the sidewalks.

She sighed as she felt a bit light headed from all the fumes and toxins that made their home in Tokyo she wondered why anyone would want to live here. Making her way slowly on the sidewalk she tried to find her cousins apartment hoping maybe that she was not lost in the concrete jungle of Tokyo.

A cold façade was currently marring her face as she looked at the small piece of paper that she had wrote Kagome's address on. Finally she saw a bland beige apartment complex if her memory served her right then it was her cousin's home.

Her dull brown eyes looked at the door in distaste as she knocked it hoping that at least someone may be home. The sounds of a lock unlocking met her ears as a young girl opened the door, her hair was up in a pony tail and she wore pink eye shadow. This clearly was not her cousin, Kagome. The young girl's eyes opened in surprised as a mixture of curiosity and shock swirled in her eyes.

"Kikyo…." She whispered.

(Scene Change)

Kagome tried to keep in stride with Sesshomaru as she bit the inside of her cheek her emotions were going haywire as she thought about Naraku. The hint of reminiscing of her dream plagued her mind as she tried to control the blush that spread upon her ivory cheeks. It was a dispiriting journey really since Sesshomaru barely talked making her fidget in the uncanny silence that settled between them.

Crude language was written on the peeling walls as she traveled through the winding catacombs of the mental asylum. A sense of claustrophobia had blanketed her perplexed mind as the bleak hallways made her shiver with dread all the while Sesshomaru held a stoic expression that never wavered.

"Scared?" Sesshomaru asked not really caring if she was indeed frightened by the maddening confines of the asylum. Kagome's bubblegum pink lips pursed together as she tossed her head, flickering her long hair angrily behind a shoulder as it didn't get the desired affect from the silver haired beauty. She knew as much since there was little light and she barely made it up to his shoulders, intimidation was something she lacked in her everyday life.

"Of course not." She said hoping that he didn't catch the slight hesitation in her voice. A slight tilt of his lips was the only indication that he was amused by the act of bravery she tried to pass off when she clearly was scared.

He said no more as his elfin like ears quivered as he heard the distinct voices of patients that were thrown in human-size cribs since they were classified as 'criminally insane' and were thought dangerous as they were purposely neglected so that they were punished for their crimes. Of course they were not sane enough to even understand that they were neglected.

Dim lighting filtered in through the one window that was barred with wrought iron. Finally, her eyes had adjusted to the faint light that was produced as her breath hitched at the scene she saw. There were many cells all of them that she could make out were littered with trash and their own feces. She held her nose as she walked along with Sesshomaru as even he could not stand the putrid smell that escaped many of the prisons that the patients were persecuted to.

Patients were strapped to their beds and struggled desperately against the yellowing straight jackets that bound them so. She felt her soul practically clench at the sight of the tortured patients that looked at her with dull eyes and mouth that were slack jawed producing a small shrill that made her ears hurt.

Sesshomaru had stopped his golden eyes a shade darker as he looked into a cell. Kagome walked right next to him still holding her wrinkled nose as she peered into the dull darkness that hide the confines of the gray prison from her view. Finally, Kagome could make out a distinct figure hunched over but other then that she could not see anymore features.

Sesshomaru's clawed hands found a light switched and flicked it on it took a moment for the lights to brighten the dank hallways that held mental prisoners. Once the lights had illuminated the cell a gasp tore from Kagome's throat her oceanic blue eyes flooding with emotions.

"Naraku…" She whispered but he did not hear her. His blood red eyes were cast down his wavy black hair casting a curtain around his face. She felt the aura of sadness overshadowing any other emotions as she held the bars of the cell tightly in her grasp.

Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow as he watched the turmoil Kagome experienced once she saw the state Naraku was in. And once more he questioned the connections the girl had with the hanyou. Without a second thought Sesshomaru discreetly poured acid upon the lock the green poisonous acid melting away the wrought iron. He was amused when the girl took no noticed too intent on watching Naraku who was still sitting there immobilized.

When the lock was melted Sesshomaru opened the cell door Kagome who still held the bars in a death grip was pulled into the filthy room. Rats scattered away as they saw the newcomer while Kagome tried to freak out when she saw the furry creatures.

"Naraku…." She whispered once more concern welling up inside of her as she approached her still patient. Her trembling fingers pulled his cascading hair behind his pointed ears as she kneeled in front of him not caring that the dirt stained her pale knees. She didn't know what she was doing but it felt right as she brushed his face when she saw some stray tears that ran tiny rivers on his ivory cheeks.

She saw that his eyes were dull not even a glint of malice that was usually there. Finally she enveloped him in a hug her nose buried in his wavy black hair as she held him tightly against her own body. So much concern and fear for him made her tremble in his arms as he finally snapped out of his trance.

He didn't move as he held her quaking form a look of puzzlement marring his face as to why she was trembling. But he didn't care cause at the moment he was just content on holding her.

'_It was lust…' _He told himself as he a smirk played on his lips. He stiffens when he felt an unknown presence behind him amusement prominent in the stranger's aura. Naraku craned his neck still holding on the sniffling girl only to look into calculating golden eyes.

"Sesshomaru…" He growled.

"Long time no see…..old friend." Sesshomaru said a ghost of smile playing on his lips.

_End Chapter _

_Okay (Cowers in fear) I know this chapter is really short but please review and I will try to update fast (Crossing her fingers). Anyway thanks for reading and review please!_

_**Review Thanks: **_

_Kimonolover: I dunno if I rock necessarily but (Blushes) Thanks for reviewing!_

_Masked Pineapple: Yes evil people need some loving too (Huggles Naraku-kun) And I think that a Sango/Naraku fic is a cool idea I've never read one. Anyway thanks for reviewing!_

_Evilmaniac: I can't update sooner . and well you kinda scared me with the last review with the whole taking the world thing lol! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Blah Blah: I Updated thanks for reviewing!_

_Narakus-Mate: MUAHAHAHAH Naraku belongs to Kagome……..for now anyway. I would think that a stick would taste like wood and thanks for reviewing!_

_Miracle Nightmare: __That's okay and I'm glad that you the story so much that you review all of the chapters lol thanks for reviewing!_

_INUGIRL: I updated thanks for reviewing!_

_Luciado: I read it anyway and I really don't mind shonen-ai and I reviewed for it! I'm Labyrinthine Reflection Poison if your wondering……Okay anyway thanks for reviewing!_

_Heavenly Faye-Faye: Yup Sugar highs are fun but I do weird things when I'm high like talk like a chipmunk and scare people away by telling them how much I love Kurama lol and I've seen those Naraku plushie's he looks like a marshmallow lol! Anyway thanks for reviewing!_

_SolitaireAikanaro: Naraku got a hug lol! Yes somewhat fluff anyway me dunno if Kagome and Naraku will have 12 kids they might just have 5 lol! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Shady-Minion: You found the flashbacks funny ……See that means I am bad at writing angst! Damn. I love lattes and sugar highs just makes me scare people away lol. Anyway thanks for reviewing!_

_Mystic Moon Empress: You actually like the story? Wow thanks and thanks for reviewing!_

_Regretfully-yours-cassy-chan: Wow it's hard to get caught in my school only if your stupid enough to scream in the halls (Stupid jenn…) Anyway thanks for reviewing and hope that they didn't call your step-dad. _

_Shadows-insanity: Yup naraku's dad is a jackass and Naraku will get a flashback were he killed his dad won't that be fun? Anyway thanks for reviewing!_

_PrEtTyStUpIdGiRl: Chibi Sesshomaru! So Kagome will be with a Chibi Sesshomaru…..Interesting lol! Thanks for reviewing!_

_So Many reviews I feel loved w00t keep it up you guys you guys rock!_


End file.
